The present invention relates to a pad for supporting a chopping board. Because of the special design and structure of the pad, when it is used for chopping vegetables, fruit or meat, it prevents the chopping board from sliding on a table, kitchen sink or counter surface, and may collect food juices from the chopping board and absorb vibration during chopping.
Referring to the course of the development of chopping boards, an early chopping board is made from wood sawn into a plate for use. However, it is heavy and produces wooden chips when used for chopping. Recently, due to a rising awareness of the environment, such wooden chopping boards are increasingly replaced by cheap, lightweight, beautiful and convenient plastic chopping boards.
Nevertheless, because of its light weight and smooth material, a plastic board slides on the kitchen sink or skips due to the chopping force when used for cutting vegetable or chopping meat, whereby the user is likely to become injured or food on the chopping board may fall to the floor.
Either a wooden chopping board or a plastic chopping board has a common defect, that is the juice arising from chopping a vegetable will flow to the surface of the chopping board. Because the chopping board has insufficient space for storing such juice, the juice flows to the kitchen sink along the edge of the chopping board. Moreover, the user may easily become injured due to the chopping board sliding on the kitchen sink as a result of the juice flowing into the contact portion between the chopping board and sink.
The inventor has developed this invention in order to solve the aforesaid defects found in the use of a conventional chopping board.